A Vocaloid Carol
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: Len is a selfish jerk, and refuses to let his band members spend Christmas with their families. At 12:00 A.M., he's visited by his Uncle Luki (Who's a ghost) and he tells him he will be visited by three ghosts. Will that be able to change his ways? As the title and summary says, this is an adaptation of "A Christmas Carol". I hope you like it!
1. Luki's Ghost

**A Vocaloid Carol: Chapter 1: Luki's Ghost**

**Yep. SO original of me. But, I wanted to do a Christmas fic, okay? And it won't be a total copy from "A Christmas Carol". I'm adding my own details, okay? Well, hope you enjoy, I guess…**

**DiScLaiMeR: Jessi-chan doesn't own Vocaloid nor the Christmas Carol, so enjoy!**

* * *

_I remembered his frozen body. Such a waste, really. Luki was such a good manager, too. Oh well. Not like I cared anyway. Today was the day I got a record deal, and also got to join a famous band: Vanan'ice. I would also see a old childhood friend. I finished signing my name and I was welcomed to the world of music with open arms. Let's start…_

* * *

_Yozora ni tairin wo _

_Sakasu sono toki made matte kure _

_"Saisho kara kimi wo suki de irarete yokatta" nante _

_Sora ni utaunda_

I finished the last few lyrics and went back backstage, leaving roaring fans behind me. As I made my way back, I found my band playing around like fools. Decorating Christmas trees, dancing and singing stupid Christmas songs. Not on my watch…

"HEY! WHO TOLD YOU TO JUST GOOF OFF!"

They all dropped whatever they where doing and looked at me shocked. The only one brave enough to speak was Shion Kaito, "But, Len, It's Christmas Eve! Aren't you excited for tomorrow?"

"Honestly, I'm not. What's the use of wasting time on a stupid holiday?"

"But, Christmas is such a wonderful holiday! I'm looking forward to spending the time with my girlfriend, Luka."

"Gakupo, I don't really care. Now, time to rehearse. Get your instruments, and let's go!"

"REHEARSE?!"

Didn't anybody tell them? Great, now I have to do it… "We're having a Christmas concert tomorrow. Now, get ready and let's rehearse! There's a lot of work to be done!"

Everybody just looked at me with their mouth opened. I can't believe this. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, Len, but I can't be here. I have to pick up my sister, Kaiko, from the train station."

"I can't come either. I promised Rui I'll spend Christmas with her."

"And I promised Luka."

I quickly spotted my childhood friend, Rin, picking up stacks of paper. She's my best friend and personal servant. I'm sure she'll put these people in their place…

"Rin-chan?" She quickly looked up from cleaning and looked at me.

"Yes, Len-san?"

"Explain to these people that we have a concert tomorrow whether they like it or not."

"We have a concert tomorrow?"

She didn't know either?! Whoever does the information here is totally fired! "Yes, we do. Tell them."

"Gomenasai, but I can't come. My parents are coming to town and so is my big brother Rinto from Crypton University. I also have other plans…"

What other plans?! Excuses. I've had it up to here… "Well, fine. Go! Go and enjoy your Christmas break!"

Everybody quickly cheered, but of course, I wasn't done… "And if any of you even bother to come back on the 26, you'll be fired. So I guess I'll see you here tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning?" With that, I left the room and went back to my penthouse.

* * *

It was already 12:00 midnight. I finished all my work and Rin made a new song for me called "The First Christmas". Now, I was in the middle of bed trying to get some sleep. Suddenly, I heard strange noises…

...Nah, i must be going crazy. That's when I saw something (Or someone) pink coming this way...

"W-Who are you? What a-are you?"

"Well, if it isn't the little brat? Is this how you say hi to your uncle?"

I quickly looked up from my bed covers to see Uncle Luki. Wait a minute... Wasn't he dead?! "Weren't you dead? What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm a ghost. And I wouldn't have come here if I didn't have a reason..."

"What's the reason?! You have no business here."

"I'll explain. See these chains?" I looked down to see his ankles in chains. Now that I notice, his whole body is wrapped in chains (Except for his head.).

"Yes, what about them?"

"It's from your childhood and from the way you've been doing now. To get rid of these chains, you'll be visited by three ghosts. Christmas Past, Present, and Future. If you have not learned your lesson at the end, I'll be in these chains for eternity."

"And I should care because...?"

"Listen, I'm not here just for me. I'm trying to save you! You need to forget all I've told you and change!"

"Whatever. Can you leave? I need my rest..."

"Fine, but you will be visited by three ghosts. At exactly 1:30, you'll be visited by the first. Good luck."

He left through the walls, probably never to return again. Like I care. He's probably only joking. There's no ghost visiting me at 1:30 in the morning. That crazy old guy...

* * *

**So, I tried making Len a huge jerk in this chapter, but I don't know if I did it well... What do you guys think? Well, I'll see everyone next chapter, 'kay? (Also, in the beginning, what song was Len singing? It's pretty easy...) Guess who the three ghosts are? You'll find out who the first one is tomorrow.**

**...maybe...**

**Also, should I make this RinxLen? If I should, please tell me! I wanted to add some romance here, but now I'm just not sure...**


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

**A Vocaloid Carol {Chapter 2: Ghost of Christmas Past}**

**I forgot to mention this, but the clothes Len is wearing are a simple yellow shirt and banana pajama pants. (That rhymed! XD) Yep. So, since you guys want RinxLen, I'll give you RinxLen. Hope this chapter makes sense, though...**

* * *

I kept turning and kicking underneath my covers. I just couldn't sleep. What Luki told me really has me nervous. I chose not to believe his words, but now I'm not sure…

I glanced towards the digital clock and saw it was 1:30. Ha! He was bluffing! And I got worked up over nothing. Then, I started hearing giggles…

"W-Who's there?!" I didn't hear anything as a response. That's when I saw a boy next to me. He wore a blue coat with yellow details and a white shirt underneath. He wore black shorts that reached above his knee and they had a yellow stripe on the bottom. His right thigh was covered in bandages, and so was his left ankle and eye. He wore a white cap and carried a bird on his right shoulder. He had blonde hair like mine and amber eyes.

"W-Who are you?!" Seriously, though, his bandages were freaking me out.

"My name's Oliver. I believe Luki told you I'll be visiting?"

Darn. Here I was thinking he was just joking. "Yep. So, where are we going?"

He quickly took my right arm and dragged me out of bed…

"Nice banana pants!"

I blushed a crimson red and just told him, "Don't we have somewhere to go?"

"Ah, yes. Well, I'll start the portal."

He started singing some sort of lullaby* and a sky blue portal appeared in front of us. It was swirling, and it had a sort of sparkle in it.

I quickly looked at him and then he said, "While we're in there, nobody should be able to see you. Here, take James. When he's placed on your shoulder, he should make you a ghost. We can't have your past self seeing you, right?"

M-My past?! "You know what, I'd rather stay here. In fact, lesson learned! I completely changed my ways!"

Of course, he didn't believe me, because then he said, "I know you're lying. Now, let's go~!"

The bird, (Who I now know is James) flew onto my right shoulder. I felt a little weird when he touched me, but the feeling was gone as soon as it came. I looked at Oliver, and he was already inside. I slowly climbed in and managed to catch up to Oliver.

After a couple minutes, we made it to the other end and onto a place I knew very well…

"Uncle Luki's mansion…"

"So, you still remember this place?"

"Of course I do!"

I looked around for a calendar and saw it was December 25. Christmas. Of course, I wasn't spending it like normal people. Luki had me locked up, practicing songs on the piano. In fact, there I was, looking out the window and watching all the other kids have fun.

Luki saw I wasn't doing anything, and said, "LEN! Stop daydreaming! We have work to do! SING!"

Ever since Luki discovered I could sing, he used it to his advantage. He trained me everyday to sing, and he only did it because later on he'll make millions of dollars off of me. The only instrument I had was the piano. Practiced it everyday.

"Is this how you spend the holidays?" I looked at Oliver, and he had sadness in his eyes.

"Hai. Luki never let me out. Always made me practice those stupid songs."

We turned back to the scene and it showed me alone. I remember this. I quickly stopped playing the piano because Luki had left to attend business. I ran towards the back window, opened it, and climbed out.

"What are you doing?"

"Sh! You'll find out soon, Oliver."

We followed Chibi Len (That's what I'm calling myself, don't judge!) onto a secret passageway only I knew of. After a couple minutes, I arrived at a wooden door and I opened it. Chibi Len went into the snow and started running. I quickly used an old sled and used it to go down the hill. Once I got there, there was a neighborhood. I was looking for a specific house, and when I found it, I knocked on the door.

When I finished knocking, a girl with short blonde hair and a red bow on top answered it. She also had a red dress on, filled with green designs. She wore red ballerina flats.

"Len-Len! I'm so glad you could come! Your Uncle let you?"

"More or less. Come on, Rin-chan! I really want to play with you!"

"Alright, then. Come in!" She stepped aside to let me in.

"Who's the girl?" I looked towards Oliver and saw he was curious.

"She's my childhood friend. We were really close. In fact, we could pass off as twins, since we look alike. We would always play pranks on people. It was very fun..." I looked back to where Rin and I were dancing to the sound of the piano.

After a lot of dancing, Rin introduced me to the rest of her family. Rin's family was very nice and generous. They often offered adoption, (They knew I'm abused by Uncle Luki.) but I would say no. Who knows what Luki might do to her family... After a couple minutes of partying, someone was at the door. NO! I don't want to see this! Where's Oliver?! I need to go back!

"OLIVER!"

"Whamphf?" I looked and saw Oliver with his mouth full of cake.

"I want to go home NOW!" Mrs. Kagamine was heading for the door.

"Why? We just got here!" She was turning the door knob...

"I don't want to see what happens next! This is a bad memory!" The door was opening...

"I don't get-" Before Oliver could finish, the room was filled with gasps. And on that porch, was my Uncle Luki.

"OLIVER!" He sang the lullaby again and we were back at my room in the penthouse.

"What happened after that?" I might as well tell him. He's a ghost, so I might not see him again.

"Luki was drunk. He was also looking for me since he found out I was gone. When he arrived, Rin carried me into her room and offered to switch. I was protesting, but she was always stubborn. She went into the living room where Luki was. He carried her away. When the door closed, I sneaked through the back door and followed. When they were at my beating place, Luki started beating her up while also shouting quite colorful language that I will not repeat. When he was done, he left Rin in a pile of red in the snow. I quickly ran up to her and saw she was unconscious. I took her back to her house and when her family saw her, they were shocked. Some had tears in their eyes (Girls) others showed sadness and worry (Boys) and others were just plain angry (Rinto). We took her to the hospital, and it took months for her to get out. I was worried sick through those months. When she opened her eyes, I hugged her tight and started calling her stupid. Stupid for taking those beatings that were for me. She just hugged me back and said, 'I'll always be there for you.' I never understood..."

"So, this Rin girl is special to you, huh?"

"Rin is very special. She was my first friend and she was always there for me." I glanced at my clock and saw it was 1:40.

"Hey, Oliver, why-" Before I could finish asking, he was gone. It was as if he was never here...

"Maybe it was all a dream..." I went back to bed to enjoy the rest of my sleeping time.

* * *

***- Oliver's Lullaby can be seen here: /watch?v=THdCnpETdaE (Just type in YouTube and put this beside it.) It's a really pretty lullaby! (In my opinion)**


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present

**A Vocaloid Carol {Chapter 3: Ghost of Christmas Present}**

**Back with another update! Well, hope you like this chapter! RR!**

**AnimCookies: Yeah, I feel bad for making Len-Len suffer… RinxLen is my favorite pairing, too! RinxLen 4EVA~! *High fives***

**JACF (Guest): It is servant of evil, isn't it? Oh well…**

**Lolly1o1: Arigatou! Thank you for saying that~ :D**

**Chapter 3 my wonderful people~!**

* * *

I haven't slept a wink.

The least Uncle Luki could've done was send them in my dreams. I need my beauty sleep! I check the clock next to my bed and see it's 2:00 A.M.. I looked around for any signs of the ghost and saw nor heard anything. Maybe Oliver was just a dream…

Satisfied, I snuggled against my pillow, pulled my sheets a little higher, and went right to sleep. Of course, the force of someone pushing me off of the bed made me get up.

"Get up sleepy-head~! Time to go~~" I looked up to see a girl with green hair and a red Santa girl's outfit.

As I stood up, she introduced herself, "Name's Megumi Megpoid. But you can call me Gumi, kay? I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present, and I believe Luki sent me here to teach you a lesson. Naughty boy!"

Once I got up, she took my left arm and headed for… the window?!

"S-Stop! I'll f-fall!" She quickly let go and started thinking.

"Here, take my hand." She stretched her hand out, which I took. She leaped out the window with me, and we flew across the sky.

As the wind blew to my face, I asked, "Where are we going, exactly?"

She giggled and said, "We're going to the time after you said, and I quote, 'And if any of you even bother to come back on the 26, you'll be fired. So I guess I'll see you here tomorrow?'"

We made it towards the studio and entered through the walls. I saw the scene as I walked off, leaving everyone furious.

Rei was the first to speak, "Why that little brat! I tell you, if he wasn't the leader of the band, I'll-" He started punching a plushy of myself. The plushy was torn with stuffing coming out of it. I'm officially scared of him now…

"Rei, calm down!" She tried to pry him off of the plushy. Way to go, Rin!

When that was over with, Mikuo entered. Mikuo wasn't here today, now was he? I'll scold him later…

"Gomenasai, but I had to make last minute Christmas plans with Miku. Did you guys ask? What did he say?"

"He said we couldn't have the day off. And if we come late, he'll kick us out of the band."

"WHAT?! I can't cancel my plans! That little brat! Why if he-" He was interrupted by the sound of Rin coughing. In fact, she coughed way to much for a normal person…

The guys all walked towards her to see if she was fine. She just shook her head and said, "Guys, I'm fine, really! So what if I've been sick for the past couple weeks? I'll get better!"

"But Rin," Gakupo said, "you've been coughing like this for too long! And you're still working for that little brat?!"

"Gakupo, Len wasn't always like this. He was actually really sweet and kind during our childhood. I even thought I liked him as more than a friend…" That actually made me blush a bit…

"I don't believe you. There's no way that jerk could have possibly been good." These guys are all so mean behind my back!

"He was..." She glanced at the clock and started packing up. "I need to go to the penthouse to serve him. Merry Christmas to you all!" She left.

Everyone seemed worried. Kaito spoke, "I hope she gets better soon. And I also hope Len doesn't overwork her…" They gathered their belongings and left.

I glanced back at Gumi, and asked, "How long has Rin been ill?"

She sadly looked back at me and said, "About a month now. Come, we must follow Rin..."

She took my hand and we flew to another place. It was a train station, and Rin seemed to be hugging some boy. He looks awfully familiar, though...

Rin let the boy go and said, "I really am sorry for sending you back, but Len will be having me work tomorrow..."

The boy seemed furious and said, "I don't get why Len's doing this to you, Rin. Us. The whole family. We haven't seen you for years, and he keeps you all to himself? After all we've done for him..."

Rin sighs and says, "I have to protect him, Rinto," I knew he was familiar! "but I promised to protect him and always be there when he needs me..." She started coughing uncontrollably, and then she suddenly fell. I was about to run up to her, but Gumi kept her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't. You're only here to watch, Len." She released me and I just stood there.

Rinto picked her up and started looking for something...

"Come, Len. We're going somewhere else," Gumi took my hand and we flew towards Rin's house. I've never been to her house before...

I saw Rinto carrying her towards the house and opening the door. He stepped inside and put her down on the couch.

"Oh, Rin," he started, "you're way too nice for your own good." He watched her for a little before falling asleep himself.

After that, Gumi grabbed my hand again and we were back home. I looked at her with eyes full of worry.

"Gumi, will Rin be fine? Will she get better?" She looked at me sadly, and said, "The next spirit should tell you that. Sayonara. My job is done..."

She disappeared in neon green sparkles, leaving me in my room alone.

**Like? Well, I hope you did! Review~!**


	4. Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

**A Vocaloid Carol {Chapter 4: Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come}**

**Super late update, but at least I'm done with the story now! Review replies:**

**Honeycloud of RiverClan: Yep. But I have the update now!**

**Kodamnation: I've always wondered why nobody else thought of writing one so I was like, "What the heck! I'll write one!"**

**JACF (Guest): That's right. I feel terrible, but it is the way I made it.**

**mitchkat1: Yes, yes she does.**

**Lolly1o1: Apparently…**

**Disclaimer: One day… then I'll rule the world!**

* * *

Since Gumi and Oliver weren't dreams or part of my imagination, I just decided to stay up until the last ghost came here.

As if on cue, a ghost appeared in front of me wearing a long cloak with a hood on, concealing its face. I could see red eyes looking at me from inside the hood, and they were freaky. On its right hand was a stick with a small ball on top of it glowing with a black substance floating in it. I'm pretty sure I was standing in front of Death.

"Listen, I know I've been bad, but I'm not ready to die yet! I have my whole life ahead of me!" As I stepped back in fear, its fingers went towards its hood and it pulled it back.

I could now see that 'it' was actually a 'she'. She had two black pigtails on the back of her head, making her look like Miku a lot…

"My name's Zatsune Miku. You may call me Zatsune. Are you ready?" She took her hand out and I took it. She waved her stick a little and black sparkles appeared.

We were in a room filled with albums and trophies everywhere. There was a light blue couch in the middle of the room with a little table besides it and a small lamp on it with a couple papers and a pen. A man around his twenties was on the chair with his hand through his hair, looking frustrated. Is that me?

Future me, I guess, reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden phone. He started calling somebody, and then Zatsune waved her stick again. A portal showed up showing Miku and Kaito having fun in some sort of party. When Kaito's phone rang, he picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Kaito Shion speaking. Who is this?"

"Hey Kaito. It's me, Len."

"Len?!" At the mention of my name, everyone froze.

"What do you want, Len? You can't call me like this anymore. I quit the band, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Kaito looked pretty shocked, "My, my. Never thought I'd hear those words out of you, Len."

While they kept talking about something I thought I would never say, Miku glanced up at the clock. She got up and told everybody it was time and got her coat out. She put it on and told Kaito the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Len, but I have to go. Me and my wife have business to attend to." He hung up and left with Miku and the others.

The portal closed and I glanced back at Future Len. He seemed sad and lonely. I looked at Zatsune and asked, "Why am I alone?"

"After a few years, you turned colder and crueler. That's when your band members decided to quit. You stayed here all alone since then."

Alone? Everyone quit? "Where's Rin? She never leaves my side, and she's always there for me. I know she never left me. Where. Is. She."

Zatsune waved her stick again and now we were in a cemetery. Why are we here? I glanced at Zatsune, but she kept an expressionless face. I looked back and saw everyone around one grave. They all put yellow roses on the grave and mourned. Miku was crying all over Kaito's shirt while everybody else had their heads down.

"It's not fair!" Miku kept on crying, "It's not fair! Why did she have to die like that, Kaito? Why?! She deserved to die happily and with a smile. But no! She died because of **him**. And what did **he** do? NOTHING!" Now Miku was just punching Kaito's chest. Kaito didn't seem to mind as he kept trying to comfort her.

After a couple minutes of sadness, they all sang a lullaby I knew all to well. Last Night, Good Night. When the song ended, Miku said, "Oyasumi. May you rest in peace." And with that, everybody left.

Zatsune nodded towards the grave, telling me to take a look at it. I slowly walked towards it, fearing who's grave it is. When I got there, I slowly read the words "R.I.P. Rin Kagamine. Born: December 27, -. Died: December 25, -." **{A.N./ I don't know, make up your own years.}**

I fell down on my knees and my palms settled on the snow. No! It can't be true! Rin can't be- I looked back towards Zatsune and found her gone.

"It's all your fault." I jumped back when I heard her next to me, "She was very sick, but she kept it hidden so you wouldn't worry. Since you didn't know, you worked her for long hours. One day, she was cleaning up your house when she coughed uncontrollably. You couldn't hear her since she was vacuuming and you were watching TV in the same room. When she started coughing out blood, she fell on the ground and stayed there for a few minutes before dieing. When you didn't hear her moving a couple hours later, you glanced back at her with eyes full of disgust. You called Miku and told her she was dead. She came over to your house a few minutes later and punched you. Heck, if Kaito hadn't been there, you would've died."

"It's your choice now, Len. If you wish to live this future, then keep doing what you're doing. Sayonara, and may you make the right choice." She dissolved into nothing and disappeared.

"Zatsune?" I called for her but she didn't come back.

"Zatsune!" I was still on my knees, and I glanced back towards Rin's grave. All the good times we had as kids came flooding into my mind. Rin didn't deserve to die that way. No, she deserves to die happily and with a smile.

"Zatsune, I'll change! I promise! I'll change my ways!"

* * *

"I promise!"

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my room. I quickly got up and checked the calendar. Christmas day. I looked at my clock and saw it was 5:15. I quickly took a shower and changed into a red shirt with white Christmas designs here and there, red shorts with a green stripe below them, red converse and a red Santa hat. I quickly ran outside my room to see Rin cleaning up. She started coughing, but when she saw me, she tried to hide it. Bad Rin.

"Good morning, Len. Breakfast is ready in the kitchen." I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Rin, you're stupid. Go home and enjoy your Christmas. Also, get some rest. Sleep is the best medicine if you want to get better."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Len, how did-"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Now go home!"

"But, Len, who's going to-" I cut her off by giving her kiss on the lips.

We stood there for a while before I broke it, "Please Rin. I would be really relieved If I knew you were resting at home. Now go home!"

Still a little dazed, she slowly walked to get her winter coat and slowly left the penthouse.

* * *

After taking a limo, I made it to the studio were it was 5:52. I settled myself down and waited for the other guys to get here. After watching TV, I glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:01. They're one minute late…

Kaito burst through the door followed by everyone else. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and my foot tapping, trying to look angered and inpatient. As everyone gave me their excuses for being late, I noticed how funny this was and began to laugh.

"Len," Gakupo began, "are you okay? You're… laughing…"

"Yes, yes I am. You guys are all stupid! Now, I want you all to go home!"

"WHAT?!"

"You all heard me! Sayonara!"

Before they could say anything else, I pushed them through the door. I went towards the limo waiting for me outside and told the driver to drive me towards a certain address. When we got there, I got out and walked towards the front door.

I glanced towards the window and saw everyone having a lot of fun. Smiling, I knocked on the door, causing the party to stop. A girl with short blonde hair and a red bow opened the door.

"Len," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"I really want to spend time with you Rin. If you let me, I'd like to join you. I want to make up for all those years I treated you like a servant. I hope you can ever forgive me for being so cruel, but if you can't, I understand."

"Len, of course I forgive you! You're a good friend. And please, do come in." She lead me inside towards the living room with a smile. When I stepped foot inside the living room, Rinto immediately looked at me with fury.

"Rin," he said, "what's **he** doing here?!"

"He's here to celebrate with us, Rinto. Don't be cruel." Rin signaled me to come in and I did. Instantly, her parents accepted me, but Rinto still had a look that said "Hurt Rin and I'll kill you".

After a while, it was time to open gifts. Rin received a countless number of gifts, and she even gave some of them to me.

After a while, we ended up sitting down sipping hot chocolate. It was a perfect night, and I was happy knowing Rin will never leave my side. That was all I needed.

"Hey look!" Rin's mom said, "Rin and Len are sitting under the mistletoe!"

We both looked up to see the green thing on the ceiling. Rin's face was completely red as I had a smirk on my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, feeling Rin's soft lips on mine.

Life is bliss.

* * *

**So, that's over with now! Again, I'm sorry for the late update, but I do have my reasons! So, bye.**


End file.
